Start Of Something New A What If Story
by xoxojulxoxo
Summary: What If Ashley Tisdale auditioned for Sharpay Evans, but Sharpay was the new girl, and Gabriella was The Ice Queen? Zashley
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! This is my latest fanfiction! Hope you like it!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Summary: What If Ashley Tisdale auditioned for Sharpay Evans, but Sharpay was the new girl and Gabriella Montez was "The Ice Queen"? Zashley**

**Rating: Kt**

**Note To Readers: I don't want reviews saying that Vanessa and Zac are dating and all of that. Just review about the story. This is a fanfiction. It's all fake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the charcters except the ones I've made up!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 1:**

**Auditions**

**Ashley's POV**

**I'm sitting in a room with a bunch of other hopefuls for the role of Sharpay Evans. I saw Zac Efron seated on the boys side. I knew him from somewhere. I can't put my finger on it though.**

**"Welcome to round 4 of the audition process. We have 4 girls and 4 boys. We will put you into couples. Let's get started!" Maria Chaves, the ever so perky casting director said.**

**"First Couple: Greg Wext and Lucy Westburger. Second Couple: Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale. Third Couple: Drew Seely and Sawyer Davis. Fourth Couple: Tim Deeters and Kimberly Welsh," David Micheals said.**

**I could have sworn he said Zac Efron and Ashley Tisdale. Next thing I knew, Zac was standing in front of me. I quickly stood up. I looked down at my feet.**

**"Hey, I know you from somewhere. You play Maddie. On that Disney show, The Suite Life," Zac said.**

**"Yeah," I said.**

**"Well, uh, nice to meet you," Zac said.**

**"You too," I said.**

**"You two, less chatting more singing!" Maria said, passing by us.**

**"Well, what song sound we sing first?" I asked.**

**"Start Of Something New?" Zac asked. I nodded. Zac began to sing and then my part came in. A judge came by and looked at us very closely as we finshed the song.**

**"Well, that was good," I said.**

**"Yeah. Uh, nice to meet you, Ashley. Good luck!" Zac said, running off back to his side of the room.**

**A little while later, we all met the people playing the roles of Gabriella Montez and Ryan Read. (A/N: Ryan Evans. Couldn't use Evans since that's Sharpay's last name too.) Gabriella and Ryan were the most popular kids in school. The girl looked like a mix of a lot of different things, while the boy looked like a all-american boy. They were going to play the school's drama stars. (A/N: Oh, before I get to this Zac sings in the first High School Musical in this fanfiction, not Drew Seely.)**

**"Before I give the results, I want to introduce you our supporting actor and actress. Lucas Grabbel and Vanessa Anne Hudgens," David said.**

**"I'm Vanessa Hudgens, and I'll be playing Gabriella Montez," Vanessa said, "This is my first big role, and everyone knows that I will rock!"**

**"I'm Lucas Grabbel, I'll be playing Ryan Read. Some of you may know me from Halloweentown High," Lucas said.**

**"Okay, thanks guys! In a couple of minutes, we will tell you guys who gets to move on!" Maria said.**

**Normal POV:**

**Sawyer went up to Zac. Ashley could feel jealousy. She didn't like Zac. Or did she?**

**"Hey, Zac. Maybe we'll get paired up this time," Sawyer said. Drew then came.**

**"Sawyer, we gotta practice our scales," Drew said, taking Sawyer's hand.**

**Zac went by Ashley. Ashley was writting something on her pad of paper. She looked so beautiful. Then, Zac heard a beautiful sound.**

_**Give Me A Chance**_

_**Give Me A Change**_

_**Why Do The Beautiful Get Whatever They Want?**_

**Ashley then noticed Zac. She quickly closed her notebook and sighed. She took her knapsack and put the notebook and pen in it. Ashley then stood up.**

**"That was a good song," Zac said, reaching for the notebook in her knapsack.**

**"Oh, please don't," Ashley said.**

**Zac didn't listen. He read a part that was for a guy. He looked at Ashley. He then began to sing.**

_**Oh, I'll Give You A Chance**_

_**I'll Give You A Change**_

_**You Are Beautiful, So You Get Whatever You Want**_

**"That's a great song, Ashley. Uh, it's cool," Zac said.**

**"Uh, thanks," Ashley said.**

_**Bop Bop Bop**_

_**Bop To The Top**_

**It was Vanessa Hudgens. She was really pretty. Her dark curly hair. Her big brown eyes. Everything seemed perfect about Vanessa.**

**"Sorry. Thought I was alone," Vanessa said, giving Zac a flirty smile.**

**"I'm Zac. Zac Efron," Zac said, shaking Vanessa's hand.**

**"Nessa Hudgens. I mean Vanessa Hudgens. Pleased to meet you," Vanessa said, she then turned to Ashley, "Oh, Zac, is this your older sister?" **

**"No, I'm Ashley Tisdale. I'm auditioning for Sharpay," Ashley said.**

**"Cool," Vanessa said, "So are any of you dating?" They both shook their heads.**

**"Well, I'm in LOVE!" Vanessa said.**

**"Really? With who?" Ashley asked.**

**"Lucas! We just made it official!" Vanessa exclaimed, "Ooo, gotta go! Bye!" Vanessa ran off.**

**"Hey, I never asked how old you were," Zac said to Ashley.**

**"Ooo, 18. You?" Ashley said. (A/N: I changed Ashley's birthday and age.)**

**"Me too! What day?" Zac asked.**

**"October 18th," Ashley said.**

**"Me too. Weird, huh?" Zac exclaimed.**

**"Yeah. Really," Ashley said. **


	2. Kisses

**Hey guys! This is the next chapter in Start Of Something New: A What If Story!**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Zac and Ashley had decided to go to a local resturant to get to know each other better. Ashley told Zac about the Suite Life and everything. They were like best friends but deep down each of them knew they wanted to be more than friends. Ashley and Zac. Zashley.**

**"Well, I've been doing smaller roles. I was on Summerland for a little while," Zac said, taking a sip of his water.**

**"I knew I knew you from somewhere!" Ashley said. **

**"So, where do you live?" Zac said.**

**"LA of course. On Springs Drive," Ashley said.**

**"Really? I live near there!" Zac exclaimed.**

**Ashley was unsure, she decided to ask him the question deep down that was haunting her. She needed to ask him that question before she got too friendly. Ashley didn't want to be accused of anything. So, she decided to say it.**

**"Do you have a girlfriend?" Ashley asked, she blushed deeply.**

**"Nah, but I used to. She was a lot like you, but your nicer," Zac said.**

**"Oh, well, you barely know me. We've only been talking for about an hour," Ashley said.**

**"Really?" Zac said, taking out his Motorola and giving it to Ashley, "Explain this."**

**The clock read 11:09. OMG! She and Zac arrived at 7:00! Had they really talked that long?**

**"I gotta go, Zac," Zac said, taking her knapsack.**

**"Parents?" Zac asked.**

**"Yeah," Ashley said. They made their way outside the resturant and got their cars. A sliver Lexus and a black BMW. They were rent-a-cars for their time in Utah.**

**"See ya tomorrow," Zac said, driving away. Ashley jumped in her parked BMW and put her knapsack in the passenger seat. She too drove away.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Tisdale Residence, Utah**

**1567 N. Greatland Rd.**

**"Ashley? Is that you?" a female voice said.**

**"Yeah," Ashley said.**

**"Where were you?" Lina Tisdale (A/N: idk if that's her real name) said.**

**"Just out," Ashley said, sitting on the couch.**

**"You said you were going out with Zac and would be back by 9:30! It is 11:39!" Linda screamed.**

**"I'm sorry, Ma," Ashley said.**

**"No need to be sorry. Just phone next time you are going to be out a little later than planned," Linda said, "Get some rest. You have recording to do tomorrow."**

**"Kay, Ma. Love you," Ashley said. Ashley went to her bedroom and put on silky PJs. She went in her bed and put herself under the covers. Tomorrow she would spend the whole day with Zac. That was something to look forward to. Ashley shut her eyes and went directly to sleep.**

**The Next Morning...**

**Ashley yawned and made her way to her closet. She picked out an Ella Moss Top ( 7 For All Mankind Jeans ( A Pair Natural Color Fendi Slingbacks ( and her Louis Vittion bag ( She also appiled a little bit of YSL make-up. Ashley looked down at her watch. 10:30. Recording started at 11:15, so she would have just enough time to get over to the studio. Ashley gave her mom and dad a hug. She ran out the door to her BMW. Ashley drove all the way to Millford Lane.**

**Disney Records, Utah**

**Vanessa had just arrived in her Lexus when Ashley arrived in her BMW. Ashley took her Louis Vittion bag and stepped out of her car. Vanessa took her Over-Sized Gucci bag and threw it over her shoulder. Both girls embraced.**

**"Hey! Ashley, right?" Vanessa exclaimed.**

**"Yeah, Hey!" Ashley said.**

**"So, uh, wanna walk in together?" Vanessa asked.**

**"Yeah, sure," Ashley said.**

**"How old are you?" Vanessa asked.**

**"18. Well, actually, 17. My birthday's in October," Ashley said, "You?"**

**"16. My birthday's in December," Vanessa said. They had arrived at Disney Records, Utah. Zac and Lucas were talking in the waiting room. Ashley felt a chill when she saw him.**

**"Hey Ashley, Vanessa," Zac said. Vanessa ran into Lucas's arms and kissed him. Vanessa finally took herself off of Lucas. She finger-combed her hair and sat on the couch.**

**"Hey, Zac," Ashley said, taking a seat next to him, "What's up?" **

**"Nothing really," Zac said.**

**"Were your parents mad?" Ashley asked.**

**"Not really. They don't really care," Zac said. Just then, Zac thought it would be the right time. He believed he had enough stength to do it.**

**Zac kissed Ashley.**


	3. Author's Note

Hey guys! I have major writters block with this story. Be excepting an update soon! Probably in about a week. Sorry!

xoxo,

julie


End file.
